


Right in Front of Me

by Mioki



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioki/pseuds/Mioki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Al this time, I've been so blind.  How could I not see that the one who truly cared about me, was right in front of me this whole time?" Luki loves Mikuo, but Mikuo is dating Kaiko.  Can Luki get the courage to tell Mikuo how he feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Should Move On, Shouldn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this chapter is in Mikuo's point of view and the rest will be from Luki's.

"Wish me luck!" I whispered to Luki before making my way to where Kaiko and her friends were standing. I clutched the rose in my hand tightly.

'Here we go.' I thought, taking a deep breath.

"Um, Kaiko-chan, could I please talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

She turned around to look at me. A lock of dark-blue hair fell in front of her face and she brushed it out of the way.

"Uh, yeah sure," she replied.

"Well, Kaiko-chan, I like you a lot, I think you're a kind, beautiful, and wonderful person, and I was wondering...will you go out with me?" I asked, holding the flower out to her.

Kaiko looked at me, then turned around and whispered something to her friends, Gumi and Rin. They whispered among themselves for a few moments, and then Kaiko turned back around to face me again.

"Awww! Mikuo-kun, you're so sweet! I would love to be your girlfriend!" she said, accepting the rose.

"Awww," Gumi and Rin said, as Kaiko hugged me and rested her head on my chest. I grinned and held her tightly and nuzzled my face in her hair.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So I take it everything went well?" I asked Mikuo as we walked home from school.

"Yep!" he smiled. "It went great!"

He has such a nice smile.

"Anyways, we're going dancing Saturday night," Mikuo told me.

"That sounds fun," I commented. He nodded happily.

"Do you want to come?" he asked. "Kaiko invited Gumi and Rin, and she asked me to invite you too, so we could get to know each other's friends."

"Um, I'm not doing anything Saturday night," I said. "Sure."

"Awesome!" Mikuo cheered. He looked so happy.

We got to his house, and he said he would text me later. I watched him enter his house and continued walking to mine.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, how was school?" my older sister, Luka asked when I entered the house.

"Ugh," I groaned, lying face down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked, sitting down next to me. She put her hand on my head and played with my hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed and looked up at her.

"Mikuo asked Kaiko to be his girlfriend," I muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that," she replied. "I know you care for him a lot."

"I should just get over it," I said. "There's no way he'd ever feel the same way about me." I sat up and got off the couch.

"Anyways, I'm going to be in my room for the rest of the night, please don't bother me," I told my sister.

Luka nodded.

I went upstairs to my room, locked the door, flopped down onto my bed and hugged my pillow.

'I know I should get over this stupid one-sided crush.' I thought. 'But how? I've loved him for so long, can I get over him?'


	2. Why Can't I Just Be Happy For You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from Luki's point of view.  
> Mikuo and Luki and everyone are fifteen in this story so just imagine they're in one of those clubs for teenagers or something. eue

I sat alone at our table, watching Mikuo dance with Kaiko, while Gumi and Rin cheered them on. 

I groaned and sank down in my seat a little. I really wasn't in the mood to watch Kaiko grind her hips against Mikuo's. No thanks, I'll pass.

"Hey Luki, do you want to come dance with us?" Mikuo asked me when the song ended.

"No thanks, I'm good," I replied. 

"Aww come on! It'll be fun!" he smiled, holding our his hand to me. I sighed.

"Alright, but just for a little while," I said, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor.

"Hey guys, look who came to join us!" Mikuo gestured to me cheerfully. I waved at Kaiko, Gumi, and Rin. They smiled back and continued dancing.

Mikuo stood in front of me and started dancing. I smiled and started dancing too. When a slow song came on, Kaiko put her hands on Mikuo's shoulders and started dancing with him.

'They look so happy together.' I thought, watching them. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around to see Gumi.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, looking at her nails.

"Sure," I replied.

Gumi put her hands on my shoulders and I put mine on her waist.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mikuo and Kaiko. Mikuo was holding Kaiko in his arms and she was resting her head on his chest. He looked down at her lovingly.

'I want to be happy for him. I really do.' I thought. 'But I just can't. I want to be the one to hold Mikuo. I want him to look at me with that loving expression. I want to be the one he loves.'

Then Kaiko lifted her head from Mikuo's chest and pressed her lips against his.

'I want to be the one to kiss him.'

I forced myself to look away from Mikuo and Kaiko and back to Gumi. She looked bored.

Finally the song ended. I let go of Gumi and went back to the table. After seeing my crush kiss another girl, I wasn't feeling so good. I took a sip of my drink and tried to relax.

Mikuo came and sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," I replied, not looking at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You don't look so good."

"No, I don't feel well," I said, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. "I'm, going to ask Luka to pick me up."

"Alright, do you want me to walk you out?" Mikuo offered.

"No, that's fine, go have fun with Kaiko and her friends," I told him.

"You sure?" I could see the concern in his eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, really. I'll be fine."

"If you insist," he said, helping me up. "Take care of yourself, I'll text you later, okay?" he hugged me.

"Okay, thanks," I hugged him back and nuzzled my face in his hair.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Luka?" I said, leaning against a streetlight outside of the club.

"Yes?" my sister replied.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked. "I don't feel so good."

"Okay, hold on. I'll be there in ten minutes." she told me. "Hang in there."

"Thanks." I said.

I closed my phone, put it back in my pocket and waited for Luka to arrive.

My stomach started to hurt, alot. Holding my hand over my mouth, I ran to a nearby trashcan and vomited. 'Wow, getting sick over seeing Kuo with someone else? How pathetic.'

"Ugh," I groaned wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket. I sank to the ground and continued waiting for Luka.

Finally her car arrived. I stood up and got in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she put her hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Just drive." I muttered.

"Okay."

When we got home, the first thing I did was brush my teeth before undressing and spending an abnormally long time in the shower. 

Dressing in an old t-shirt and sweatpants. I went back to my room and curled up on my bed. My phone lit up, announcing that I had a text message from Mikuo.

'Hey are you okay? How are you feeling?' it read. I hit reply and texted him back.

'Yeah, I kinda threw up but I'm feeling a little better now.'

'Yikes! I'm glad you're feeling better though.' he replied almost immediately.

'Thanks. :) I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.' 

'Oh, goodnight. :) Sleep well!'

I smiled at his last message before closing my phone and putting it on my bedside table. 

Forcing the memory of Mikuo and Kaiko out of my head for now, I fell asleep.


End file.
